The use of wicks in volatile substance evaporators is known. These wicks are in contact with a liquid contained in a container, this liquid providing the volatile substances to be evaporated.
The wick soaks up these volatile substances by capillarity and they are evaporated into the surrounding area since the wick is in contact with the air.
The use of wood for making wicks is well known on the market. All these wicks work by adsorbing the fragrance through the wooden wick. Fragrance or insecticide evaporation occurs through the wick which is exposed to the environment.
The main drawback of these wooden wicks is their low rate of evaporation of volatile substances, so the diffusion thereof into the space to be freshened is reduced, the evaporation being neither constant nor balanced. This phenomenon negatively impacts the user's perception of the intensity of the evaporated fragrance.
There is therefore an obvious need for a wick in which the evaporation of volatile substances is constant over time.